A Disastrous Date
by The True Face of the Baital
Summary: Dr. Two-Brains goes on his date with Lady Redundant Woman, but their plans are dashed when they have an uninvited guest. TB/LRW


A Disastrous Date

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Copyrights of PBS, Soup2Nuts, and Scholastic.

It was just another Friday afternoon in the laboratory lair of Dr. Two-Brains. Normally Dr. Two-Brains would be telling his henchmen about his latest cheese-related evil scheme, but today was different.

Normally Two-Brains would be yelling at his henchmen and laughing maniacally about getting his paws on some cheese, but today, he seemed to be in a good mood. In fact, Dr. Two-Brains seemed to be humming a tune to himself as he combed his crazy white hair and brushed his mousy teeth.

The henchmen were surprised. They had never seen their boss in such a good mood before. "What's going on, boss?" asked the unnamed henchman, who wore a red beanie. "Oh nothing, henchmen, I'm just getting ready for my date." "Date?" asked the henchman, "with who?" "That doesn't matter! Now get back to work!" Dr. Two-Brains suddenly snapped. "O-Okay, boss", Two-Brains' henchman said, backing away in fear.

"Boy, that was weird. First the Doc was all happy, and now he's mad again. He sure seems desperate to let his date go well", the unnamed henchman said to his friend and fellow henchman, Charlie. Charlie only whispered in response. "You said it, Charlie" said the henchman.

Meanwhile, Dr. Two-Brains was muttering to his reflection in the mirror. "Okay, Two-Brains, you can make this work", he said to himself. "This is your first date with her, but you can control your urge for cheese for a few hours". Dr. Two-Brains continued to mumble to himself until the clock struck 5:00. "Oh no!" cried the evil doctor, "I'm gonna be late!" He rushed to his closet (which usually held his different lab coats and gloves) and found some clothes, which he quickly put on before getting his wallet and rushing out the door. Once outside, he went into his truck and took off, while his henchmen watched from the window. "Gee, Charlie, looks like we're all alone" said the unnamed talking henchman.

After driving around the city for minutes, Dr. Two-Brains finally came to his destination; the apartment lair of his date, the villainess Lady Redundant Woman. "I'm here!" Two-Brains said to Lady Redundant Woman. "Okay", she replied. "Let's get this show on the road, path, and lane!" Dr. Two-Brains was wearing the biker's garb he wore at the grocery store as "Dr. Cool-Brains", back when he tried to outdo Steve McClean. Lady Redundant Woman wore one of the dresses she stole back when she planned to become the Belle of the Triple-Dip Ball. As far as villains went, they looked like a very nice couple. Two-Brains escorted his date into his car, and then he got in, and they drove off to the restaurant where -Brains had their dinner reservation.

Now, since Dr. Two-Brains and Lady Redundant Woman were both villains, they couldn't just go to a regular restaurant, where someone would see them and turn them in to the police. Instead, they booked a reservation at Evil Eats, a restaurant that catered to villains. The villainous couple were guided to their table by their waiter, who happened to be The Butcher. "Butcher?" asked Dr. Two-Brains, "what are you doing here?" "Oh, hey, Two-Brains. I'm eating here too", replied the meat man. "Hey, isn't she the lady who looks like Dupey?" asked The Butcher, noticing Lady Redundant Woman at Two-Brains' side. "Yep, affirmative, you betcha, and aren't you that meat guy who kept showing up at the same places I was planning to rob?" said Lady Redundant Woman to The Butcher. "Why do you have to be so mean?" asked The Butcher. "The fact that we robbed the same place is just a contrividence." "You mean coincidence?" asked Two-Brains. "Oh, yeah, that's what I meant", said The Butcher. "Well, enjoy your date, guys."

As soon as The Butcher was out of sight, the villainous couple sat down at their table, looking at their menus. Pretty soon their waiter came. He was none other than Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy. "Hello, and what would you two like to eat tonight?" asked the villainous sandwich chef. "I'll have the grilled cheese sandwich, and what would _you_ like" said Dr. Two-Brains, turning to his date. "Oh, I'll have the ham and cheese sandwich platter, please and kindly" said Lady Redundant Woman. "Coming right up", said Chuck.

Just then, the doors burst open, and a little boy with blue clothes and a crown on his head came in. It was the Royal Dandy. Noticing his creator, Lady Redundant Woman, sitting with Two-Brains, the living painting ran towards her, yelling "Mum! Mum!" Confused, Dr. Two-Brains asked his date "Mum?" "It's a very long story, but I am _**not **_his mom!" said Lady Redundant Woman. "You must be my dad", said the Royal Dandy, turning to the evil doctor. "Now wait just a minute there, kid", said Two-Brains, "I don't know what is wrong with you, but she is not your mom, nor am I your dad. Now get lost!"

Hearing this, the Royal Dandy became heartbroken and started crying and whining. The noise was so loud that every villain in the restaurant could hear, and was staring in shock and awe. "I think we should go", whispered Dr. Two-Brains in his girlfriend's ear. "Affirmative, agreed, certainly", said Lady Redundant Woman The two quietly crept out of the restaurant before anyone could notice them.

When they were out of sight, they stopped. "You know, Lady Redundant Woman", said Two-Brains, I know this may have been embarrassing for both of us, but I just wanted to say..." "What?" asked Lady Redundant Woman. "I think you're a wonderful person, and this was a good time for us to get to know each other. I love you", whispered Two-Brain's in Lady Redundant Woman's ear. "I love you, too", she said back.

The two embraced each other and locked lips together for a moment, but Lady Redundant Woman quickly broke out. "What is it?" asked Dr. Two-Brains. "Oh, nothing", said Lady Redundant Woman. "I just now realize how my duplicate Dupey felt. When The Butcher and I kept fighting over the same artifacts were were planning to steal, my copy Dupey fell in love with him. I would not allow it, but now I realize what must be done."

Dr. Two-Brains watched his girlfriend touch her nose, summoning Dupey. "I know I've been really harsh on you, Dupey", she said, "but now I know how you felt when you wanted to be with Butcher. You and him can be together." Dupey just smiled and nodded at her mistress, and came into the building. The Butcher was still surprised by the ruckus that happened earlier, but when he turned around, he recognized someone he knew. "Dupey?" asked The Butcher, "is that really you?" "Yes, Butcher, it is", replied Dupey. The two skipped towards each other and gave each other a hug and a kiss, now reunited after a long time.

Moments later, Dr. Two-Brains had parked his car at Lady Redundant Woman's lair. As she got out of the car, he asked "So, another date next Saturday?" "Only if you think we should", said Lady Redundant Woman with a smile on her face.

Epilogue:

Dr. Two-Brains' henchmen were back at the lair playing Go Fish, waiting for their boss to come home. Suddenly, Dr. Two-Brains walked in. "So how was your date, boss?" asked the unnamed henchman. "Oh, it was nice", replied the two-brained villain quietly.

The End


End file.
